paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Special Flight
This is a future gen collab between RockytheEco-pup and Puppylove5. Summary Angel and Bandit go out for dinner and leave the pups home alone. The pups quickly grow bored and Cody sits in his mom's vehicle but he accidentitialy start it. Now, he's flying through the air and doesn't know how to steer or land it. Amy has to get her mom's pup pack in order to save him. Characters Main: *Amy *Bounty *Cody Minor: *Bandit *Angel *Destiny Story It was a cool February evening in Foggy Bottom. Bandit and Angel were getting ready to go out on a date. Angel: A..Are you pups sure you can stay home alone? Bounty: Of course Mom! Angel: *looks at Bandit* are your sure? Bandit: I think Amy is responsible enough to watch her brothers for one evening Angel: yeah... And they can call Destiny when they are in trouble, can't they? Bandit: Of course! Destiny and Trapper are just going to the park for a little bit. She knows to come if they need help. Angel: *took a deep breath in relief* okay then! but pleeeaase be carefull sweethearths! Bounty: We will Mom! Cody: Yeah! Amy: no worries, mom! I will watch them! Bandit: Great! Honey, the reservation is in five minutes Angel: Okay sugar! *whispers to Amy* You know it, don't let them touch my vehicle! *she winked and smiled* Amy: *whispers* Okay Mom! Angel: Okay pups, we wil be back in a few hours! Bounty: Okay Mom! Angel: atta pups! *she smile whispered to Bandit* they g..grow s..so fast! Bandit: *whispers* I know, right? Angel: okay we really gotta go now! Bye! *gives them all a kiss* Angel and Bandit leave for their Valentine's Day date. Bounty: So Mom and Dad are gone. What should we do first? Cody: Partyyyy!! Bounty: Yeah! I'll go get the treats! Amy: guys! *looks at them with a frown* Bounty: What? Amy: why don't we go play a game, like fetch? Bounty: Then can we have snacks? Amy: ugh... Sure *rolls her eyes and went to the kitchen* Bounty: I hope they are biscuits! Cody: come one! Let’s go hide! Bounty: Yeah! (Hides under the couch) Cody: *hides under some jackets* Bounty: hehehe Amy walks in, looking around. Bounty: hehehehe Amy: Bounty you’re so bad at hiding, I can hear you! *pulls at him* Bounty: Aww man! Amy: and Cody I can see your tail! *throws the jackets away* Cody: I knew I forgot to cover something! Amy: *she laughs* so do you guys wanna play hide and seek? Bounty: Sure! *wags his tail in excitement* Amy: okay then your it! *runs away* Cody: *runs away* Bounty: 1....2....3.....4.....5....6....7....8....9....10! Ready or not, here I come! Cody stops running when he stand in front of his moms little plane. Cody: there I can hide! Bounty: Where are they? Bounty finds Amy in the bushes. Bounty: Found you! Amy: aaaah too bad! Where's Cody? Bounty: I can't find him They here a sneeze coming from their moms vehicle Bounty: Hmmm... Amy: Please don't say he is in moms little plane! Bounty: I think he is... Cody pops out of his vehicle Bounty: Cody... Amy: are you crazy!? How many times did mom tell us to not touch her vehicle!? Cody: I was just hiding in it! Amy: get off it! Now!! Cody: Okay! Okay! As he tries to get out, he falls back and accidentally starts the vehicle Bounty: Cody! Cody: what’s happening!? *starts to take off* Amy? Bounty? Help!! Bounty: Oh No! Amy: this... Is... Bad! Bounty: What are we going to do? *panics* Amy: hmm... I think I know something... Bounty: what? Amy: I guess I can use moms pup-pack, she thaught me how to use it! Bounty: *looks at her surprised* what? What happens if you get hurt? Mom will blame me for not stopping you Amy: what if Cody gets hurt?! Bounty: Fine....but be safe *gives her a big hug* Amy: Thanks bro! I..I will try! Bounty watches as Amy prepares to take off. Bounty: *thinks* Please be safe! Please be safe! Amy: If I don't come back tell mom and dad I love them and that I'm sorry... *takes off* No fear when Amy's near! Bounty: I hope you do come back! *puts his paws over his eyes and whimpers* Amy: This is so easy! Hehehe. Bounty, you can open your eyes now! Bounty: Go sis! Cody: *looks behind him* Amy, Help!!!! Amy: I'm coming Cody! Bounty: Sis! You look like Apollo the Super Pup! *looks at his sister flying up to their mother's vehicle* Cody: I don't know how to steer or land or something!! *scared* please help I think I'm gonna crash!! Amy: oh no! *flies up to Cody* Cody: what are you gonna do?! As Amy grabs the side of the cockpit, Angel's pup pack falls off to the ground below. Amy is dangling from the side of the plane Amy: Well first, pull me in! Cody: *in tears* oh no! *tries to pull her up* I can't! Amy: You can do it Cody! Hurry! My paw is slipping! Cody: Okay! *pulls harder* I got you! *pulls her in* Amy: Thanks Cody! Cody: we are crashing! Do something Amy I'm scared!! Amy: Let's see if we can land this thing! *pulls the throttle back leveling the plane narrowly missing hitting trees* Cody: Good job! Do you think you can land? Amy: I'll try! *pushes the throttle slowly forward as the plane descended to the ground landing in the spot that it took off from.* Bounty: *bounced to the plane* Amy your made it!!! Are you okay? Amy: I'll be fine *hugs Cody* Never get in this plane again! Cody: *still breathing heavy* D..Don’t worry! I've learned it the hard way! *hugs Amy* Thanks so much for saving me! Amy: No problem! Bounty: Uh...guys? *points to Angel's broken pup-pack* Amy: uh-oh Cody: We are in so much trouble! *thinks* Wait! We can see if Destiny can help! At the same time Bandit and Angel arrive. Bandit: That dinner was delicious! Angel: hmm... Bandit... *points to the pups and her broken pup-pack* Bandit: Is that your pup-pack? Angel: yup! Pups what happened?! Bounty: *whispers* should we tell Mom the truth? Bandit: Which truth? Bounty: uhhhh....uhhhh... Cody: Mom.. Dad.. This is all my fault... we played hide and seek and I was hiding in your vehicle even you told me I can't and then I accidentally started it and Amy used your Pup-pack and saved me! Bandit: Thank goodness you pups are alright Angel: *hugs them* I'm so glad you are okay! Bounty: Are we in trouble? Angel: I think that was enough trouble for today, I'm just glad you are okay! And Amy I'm really proud you were so brave! You’re gonna be a really good aviation pup! Bounty: Wish I could've been more helpful! Bandit: Hey, you supported your sister when she went to save your brother. That is a big help! *hugs Bounty* Bounty: Thanks dad! Bandit: Anytime son! Cody: *sighs* I guess you are very disappointed in me... *looks sadly to the ground* Bandit: It was an accident! We could never be disappointed in you! Angel: were proud of you and we are glad you’re back! Bandit: Yeah! Cody: I'm tired; I think I'll head to bed! Bandit: I think it's time for all of you pups to head to bed. Destiny: I'm home! All three: Hi Destiny! Destiny: Hey guys! Trapper just dropped me off! Did I miss anything interesting? Angel: hmm... we'll explain it later! Destiny: Okay! Well, I need to get some sleep! Got Pup-school tomorrow! Angel: You guys better go! *gives them all a kiss* good night! Destiny and the pups: Good Night! The End! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Collaboration Category:RockytheEco-pup/Puppylove5 Collab